


Rain Drops on the Spider's Web

by decandyvan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Drowning, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/pseuds/decandyvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's internally beating herself up over the events of the past and the forgiveness that her friends have shown her.  In the end, this causes her own demise of her own choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Drops on the Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote one day to vent, essentially. There is suicide so you have been warned.

Ever since Vriska’s revival, she had moments where she hit her lowest point. Sometimes she would wake up and just lay in her recuperacoon for hours, watching the moons of Alternia fly by before the blistering sun came up. She had absolutely no motivation to move, to speak, not even to eat. She couldn’t help but relive the events that happened during the game, remember the horrid things she done, and she always very vividly remembered the death she had seen and caused.

Despite the changes that had happened, despite what her friends said about her, Vriska was still thoroughly convinced that she was a horrible being. She never showed it, but it made her horribly angry that her friends forgave her for what she had done. Maybe it was the fact that she had ended up dying in the end. That must be it. There was certainly no other way, right? Vriska had clearly gotten what she had deserved, and that’s what made everything okay.

To her, that wasn’t okay, not at all. Her crimes were something that could never be excused, never to be forgotten, and she made sure of that. On the outside, Vriska may have seemed strong and uncaring, but on the inside, she was constantly beating herself up. She played in her head over and over a mental image of her fellow trolls surrounding her in a circle, all yelling insults at her, telling her horrible awful things and how they were glad she had died. Over time, Vriska was slowly convincing herself that she and the others would be better off if she hadn’t come back. 

Once that thought had finally settled within her, a lone tear drop fell upon the web that she had so tightly wrapped around her blood pumper, as the web tore to pieces.

With tears dripping down her face, Vriska decided it was time. A weak smile planted itself upon her as she rose from her recuperacoon, completely naked as the sopor slime dripped from her skin. Walking outside her hive, she was met with the rising light of the Alternian sun. She did not blink nor cringe as the heat consumed her, nor as the blinding light began to rob her of her vision. Making her way to the water’s edge, Vriska walked into the arms of an old enemy, and let its arms wrap around her to carry her away, never to be seen again.


End file.
